


i need backup!

by Anonymous



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Human Morgana, discord workskin, gbf players au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-07-13 04:45:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16010558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: (au where no personas and they play grand blue fantasy)ren meets someone special





	i need backup!

**Author's Note:**

> tried my best, formatting may still be a heck on mobile
> 
> (try switching to desktop mode and then view horizontally if possible)

  
# general  
  


The Grind  
Ann I'm telling u there ain't any work to it  


* * *

Overlord  
@yusuke co-op room up and ready  


* * *

The Grind  
Just clear chapter 1 and their all yours  
an ssr  


* * *

Yusuke  
A moment, please.  


* * *

The Grind  
WITH GOOD SKILLS TOO  


* * *

Overlord  
just hurry up and pick one

* * *

  
???  


* * *

Overlord  
i sent him down to the conbini  
he's getting us snacks

* * *

The Grind  
Comes with a party wide atk buff AND dispel  


* * *

Yusuke  
I am debating between the cheese and salad flavors.  


* * *

Overlord  
cheese

* * *

The Grind  
oh  


* * *

  
cheese  


* * *

The Grind  
CHEESE  


* * *

mona  
cheese  
also, hello  


* * *

Overlord  
hi  


* * *

  
hi!! how was your tour?  


* * *

mona  
hi futaba, hi lady ann!!!  
Ren ditched me  


* * *

  
huh?  


* * *

mona  
He ran after some guy on the train  


* * *

Overlord  
HUH?  


* * *

mona  
said sorry and promised to make it up later tho  


* * *

Yusuke  
That's awfully forward of him.  


* * *

  
what did he look like?? sorry you got ditched mona  


* * *

The Grind  
Wait wasnt he dating that hifumi chick?  


* * *

Overlord  
no, makoto was  


* * *

Makoto (31/300)  
We're on a break.  
What's this about Ren chasing after someone?  


* * *

mona  
ty! He had brown hair  


* * *

Yusuke  
Ah. Ren is online.  


* * *

  
omg ren who was it??  


* * *

Overlord  
inquiring minds need to know  


* * *

The Grind  
Your dating this one right?  


* * *

lucifer come back  
sorry again mona  
is next week fine?  


* * *

mona  
cool  


* * *

The Grind  
REN  


* * *

lucifer come back  
we’re not dating  
yet  


* * *

  
EYES what's his name?  


* * *

lucifer come back  
...i dont know  


* * *

Yusuke  
I'm on my way back.  


* * *

Makoto (31/300)  
Ren.  


* * *

lucifer come back  
but i will  
soon  


* * *

Overlord  
i can help? if u want  


* * *

lucifer come back  
thanks but i want it to happen naturally  


* * *

  
anything else tho? give us the deets  
if ur comf with it ofc  


* * *

lucifer come back  
it's good  
okay so like i got a seat a bit further away from morgana  


* * *

The Grind  
Sorry moms calling GTG  


* * *

lucifer come back  
bye  


* * *

  
bye!!  


* * *

lucifer come back  
i started up the app, already finished my dailies but  
strike time and wanted to get some event quests in  
the one i joined looked kinda full  
but you know leechers. they made it slow as fuck.  


* * *

Overlord  


* * *

lucifer come back  
heck  


* * *

Yusuke  
Parasites.  


* * *

  
eff  


* * *

Overlord  
kinning ryuji  


* * *

lucifer come back  
ANYWAYS  


* * *

  
please continue  


* * *

lucifer come back  
so i had only a couple minutes left in strike time  
and units were low hp  
was debating downing an elixir or two but then  
this guy next to me just leans over and he was wearing cologne and, you know?  


* * *

  
i know  


* * *

Yusuke  
Naturally.  


* * *

lucifer come back  
he asks me to pull up raid info  


* * *

  
whoa  


* * *

lucifer come back  
yeah  
he cleared it in seconds  


* * *

* * *

Overlord  
nice  


* * *

lucifer come back  
so i had to chase after him  
like say thanks? try to pay back the favor?  


* * *

  
and?  


* * *

lucifer come back  
i lost him  


* * *

  
oh  
you'll find him again?  


* * *

Yusuke  
We live in Tokyo.  


* * *

lucifer come back  
its destiny  
for me to repay him  


* * *

  
not date?  


* * *

lucifer come back  
im respectful  


* * *

Yusuke  
He is.  


* * *

* * *

Overlord  
yeah  


* * *

  
fair  


* * *

lucifer come back  
thank you  


* * *

  
good luck tho!!  


* * *

* * *

Overlord  
gl  


* * *

Yusuke  
I'm at the door.  


* * *

  
so how did he look like  


* * *

Overlord  
was he hot?  


* * *

lucifer come back  
super hot  
looked like a model even. long brown hair.  


* * *

  
nice  


* * *

Overlord  
@lucifer come back sojiro's asking if you're dropping by for dinner?  


* * *

lucifer come back  
ill be there  
gtg  


* * *

Overlord  
see you then  


* * *

  
bye  


* * *

The Grind  
Back  
What did i mis  


* * *

mona  
backread.  


* * *

**Author's Note:**

> edit: forgot to add before!  
> [discord (dark theme) is a workskin created by ao3 user heterochromia_mars](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12142470)


End file.
